poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting the Giant Statue
This is how Our Heroes are going to fight the Giant Statue in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Yokai: '''Yokai deserve a proper tribute. '''Yokai 2: '''Stop! There will no sacrifice! Heroes are watching '''USApyon: '''Wow, that Yokai is good! Finally, we are going back to the Yokai City. And live like kings. '''Jibanyan: '''Well, isn't the king is a step down from Yokai? '''Inumaro: '''What? Look, we can't stay, we have a plan. '''Jibanyan: '''Yeah, but how about we forget the plan? Then a Giant Statue of Keima has appeared, and our Heroes scream like little girls '''Lady Ubuena: '''Now everyone will know the truth of your divinity. Everyone is running away from it '''Yokai: '''I'm okay! Then he got hit '''Yokai: '''I'm still okay! Our Heroes are running away from the Statue, and then Blizzaria fell off '''Blizzaria: Guys! They are distracting the Statue 'USApyon: '''Hey, you! '''Jibanyan: '''Come, get us! '''Inumaro: '''Fuyunyan! Whisper! Get Blizzaria out of here! They take her to safety, and our Heroes are running away from and they are now trapped '''Lady Ubuena: '''I know what you are, and I know what you are not. And you're not... Warrior's! They need a Plan, and they got an idea '''USApyon: '''Wait a minute, you're not a Warrior? You lied to us? '''Komajiro: '''How could you brother!? '''Komasan: '''Look, it was Whisper's Stupid plan! '''Lady Ubuena: '''What? '''USApyon: '''Oh, oh, oh. His was that we should lie low? But you're plan was for to be "Oh, look at me, I'm the Warrior". '''Jibanyan: '''That's not true! '''Inumaro: '''No? '''Komajiro: '''Who are you kidding? '''Inumaro: '''You're buying you're own con. '''Nekoniko: '''Well, at least I didn't date mine! '''Inumaro: '''Oh... Low blow. Listen, Mr High and Mighty, We'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold, if you would just listen to us. '''Nekoniko: '(Grunt) Well, now you've got your precious gold and Blizzaria. So, why do you need us for? '''USApyon: '''Well, maybe we don't need you or your friends. '''Jibanyan: '''Well, then, you have to go back to the Yokai City and me and my friends will stay here, and we'll all get what we want! '''USApyon: '''That's fine with us, dani! '''Jibanyan: '''Fine with us, too! They began to slap '''Lady Ubuena: '''Ow! Ouch! (Laugh) '''All: '''All right! They are going to punch, but they punch Lady Ubuena '''Inumaro: '''Tied her up! They grab the vines, and then she use her magic to statue '''USApyon: '''Whoa! Jump! They jump off, luckily they are still holding the Vines, and then the Cliff is about to break, they swing it to safety and Lady Ubuena fell to the Whirlpool, and then she has been dragged away and she saw Nurarihyon '''Lady Ubuena: '''My lord! '''Nurarihyon: '''Where are you from? Back to our Heroes They are still alive '''USApyon: '''Wow! That was good, dani! But Jibanyan and his friends look so angry about their friends for no needing us, they climb up and everybody cheered for them '''USApyon: '''Hey, a little help, please? They help him up '''Jibanyan: '''Chief! Chief! Me, Komasan, Nekoniko and Fuyunyan decided to stay! '''Chief: '''Oh, this is a wonderful news. What a glorious day in Ancient City! The Warrior has decided to live among us! '''Blizzaria: '''USApyon! Komajiro! Whisper! Inumaro, is something wrong? '''USApyon: '''Everything is... fine. They look so sad about Jibanyan and his friends decided to stay here, and they will be separated from each other Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes